


Never Really Ends

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 逆行的AC后萨菲罗斯和克劳德在大雪中的尼布尔山里捡到了一只少年克劳德。PWP
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 13





	Never Really Ends

AC后双逆行 和平前提的dub-con PWP  
传统艺能 我绿我自己  
一萨两云 伪·半公开场合 精神控制 高潮控制 !!!Underage!!!  
天气和狼都是我编的，如果和现实不符请当尼布尔海姆物杰地灵（x  
两个云一起出现时，AC云叫芬里尔，小的叫小克劳德；单独出现时，请按语境分辨

克劳德只是想去查看自己放置在周围的几个尼布尔狼陷阱的。尼布尔海姆的寒冬异常漫长，一旦大雪封山，村里的居民便只能依靠之前囤积的食物过冬。  
今年的冬天来得格外得早，在第一场雪降下之后，克劳德不得不冒险进山，想赶在真正致命的暴风雪来临前，再捕一两只尼布尔狼回来，制些腊肉，再和村里的农夫换些米面。  
看到自己的陷阱里确实困着一只已经濒死的母狼时，克劳德觉得今天简直是自己的幸运日。这个季节的母狼身边通常跟着几只年幼的小狼，而为了避免猎物被公狼抢占，母狼也会绕开公狼的捕猎区域。也就是说，今天克劳德的收获不仅是一只母狼，很可能还有徘徊在附近快要饿死的小狼。只要他能想办法搬回去，那这个冬天他和妈妈就不愁吃穿了。  
果不其然，当克劳德靠近陷阱里的母狼，用匕首给了它最后一击之后，从树后草丛里传来几声凄惨又细弱的呜咽嚎叫，克劳德反手握住沾满母狼温热血液的匕首，另一只手轻轻拨开面前的灌木，四只几个月大的小狼挤成一团，最下面两只的四肢不自然地僵直着，显然已经死去了，第三只也只是轻轻转动眼睛，抬头的力气都没有了，只有最后一只，尖长的狼嘴挂着丝丝鲜血，却看起来精神良好。克劳德冲那只尚有活力的小狼挥挥匕首，想让它自己离开，小狼看了看躺在陷阱里的母狼，和自己身边奄奄一息的兄弟姐妹，哀嚎一声，转身隐入树后干枯的灌木丛中。  
克劳德轻轻叹了口气，希望小狼可以找到别的失去幼崽的母狼，平安地度过这个过早降临的冬天。  
看一眼愈发阴沉的天色，克劳德决定速战速决，他要将母狼分割成易搬运的大块，舍弃掉没有价值的部分，只将狼皮、狼血和大块的肉带回去。当他终于母狼和三只小狼处理完，乌云已经压得很低了，在山里长大的克劳德明白，这是暴风雪来临的征兆，他将处理好的战利品背上身，吃力地顺着来时的路向山下走去。  
下山的路才走了三分之一，克劳德就感觉到了不对劲，直觉告诉他有什么东西在跟着他，他尽量加快脚步，虽说动物对天气比人类还要敏感，找寻避难所比捕猎要来得重要的多，但是他自己也是极限负重，万一真被袭击，鹿死谁手还是两说。  
克劳德尽量快速地沿着陡峭的山路移动，这段路特别狭窄，最窄处不过二三十厘米，一侧是峭壁，另一侧是悬崖，他尽可能紧贴在山壁上，稳稳地移动脚步。突然，眼前的路上出现了一只刚到自己膝盖的幼狼，它嘴边的血告诉克劳德这就是刚才他放走的那一只，克劳德还来不及反应，那只幼狼就悲鸣一声，然后直直向自己冲了过来。克劳德躲闪不及，被幼狼撞得一个踉跄，过重的行囊使得他瞬间失去了平衡，从山路上跌落下去，他被崖壁上生长的枯树挡了几次，没有直接跌落山崖，背后的行囊又起到了缓冲的作用，才没有摔得粉身碎骨，他仰面躺在地上，失血让他的视线越来越模糊。  
朦胧中，他看到一个金发的身影，失血失温让他眼前发黑，看不真切五官，柔和的神情却令他感到莫名的熟悉，“妈妈……”

再醒来时，克劳德发现自己裹着厚重的斗篷和狼皮，躺在一个干燥温暖的山洞里。洞口处燃着一小堆篝火，一个同样裹着斗篷的身影坐在火堆边，时不时拨弄一下燃烧的枯枝。  
他挣扎着想坐起来，却牵动了腿部的伤口，疼得他嘶了一声。  
“躺好，不要乱动。”原本坐在洞口的人，瞬息之间就来到了他面前，小心地扶着他躺回原处，“已经给你简单治疗过了，但是我们也没有带高级的治疗魔石，外面在下雪，休息一夜再走比较保险。”  
来人的脸被斗篷的兜帽遮了大半，克劳德明白这是不想以真面目示人，便礼貌地看着自己身上盖着的狼皮。  
“谢谢您救了我。我叫克劳德。”  
裹着斗篷的青年犹豫了一下，“我是芬里尔。”  
“您是旅行者吗？很少在尼布尔山里看到旅行者，特别是这个季节。”  
“...算是吧，我和....我的同伴来附近找些东西。”  
青年的动作突然僵硬了一瞬，克劳德还没发出疑问，洞口就被一个异常高大的身影遮住大半。  
那是一个裹着黑色长皮衣的男人，银色的长发在脑后绑成一个高马尾。  
克劳德的眼睛瞬间睁大了，虽然和征兵广告上的样子有些不同，但是标志性的银发和魔魅的绿眼足以明示这个人的身份。  
“……萨菲罗斯将军！”  
这个称呼让两个人都愣了一瞬，萨菲罗斯颇有兴致地看向克劳德，“你认识我？”  
“我在电视上见到过您！我家里还有您的海报，您是我的偶像！”克劳德兴奋道，劫后余生的放松和见到偶像的激动使得他有些语无伦次。  
瞪了萨菲罗斯一眼示意他不要乱来，芬里尔接过萨菲罗斯拎在手里的已经处理好、穿在树枝上的两只野兔，架在洞口的火堆上慢慢烤制。  
他面对着洞口坐着，心不在焉地慢慢转动着手里的树枝，注意力还是放在坐在狼皮上正在交谈的两个人身上。  
少年克劳德兴奋地询问着军队和五台战争的事情，看起来饶有兴趣的萨菲罗斯近乎和蔼可亲地回答着他。  
芬里尔轻轻地嗤了一声，萨菲罗斯的回答真假掺半，不知道是因为已经过去三十几年记忆模糊了，还是单纯不想说真话。  
把一只烤得流油的兔子扔向萨菲罗斯，被银发的前任将军反手接住，递给身旁的小克劳德。  
“您不吃吗？”  
“他吃别的。”芬里尔在洞口吃另一只兔子，嘴里塞得满满当当，声音听起来闷闷的。  
克劳德转向萨菲罗斯，在得到将军肯定的点头后，才大口大口吃起香嫩的烤兔肉。

芬里尔给小克劳德喝下一瓶带有安神效果的治疗剂，小克劳德挣扎着对他露出一个微笑，随即被拉入梦乡。  
克劳德弯腰想要替少年掖好斗篷，却突然被从身后搂住了，萨菲罗斯温热的呼吸喷在克劳德敏感的后颈上，引得后者一阵战栗。  
“你们都吃饱了，是不是该轮到我了？”  
带着皮手套的手指从袖口伸入毛衣，两指夹住一边的乳头，重重捻了一下。  
被调教得非常敏感的身体直接违背主人意识给出了反应，一声轻吟从克劳德的嘴角溢出，又被他强行咽回去，“萨菲罗斯你发什么疯！那孩子就睡在这里！”  
“所以你才要更努力地取悦我，不然，”萨菲罗斯意有所指地看了一眼小克劳德，“就要有人来替你完成任务了。”  
克劳德挣出萨菲罗斯的怀抱，愤怒地瞪视着他，拼命压低自己的怒吼，“他才十六岁！”  
萨菲罗斯露出一个残忍的微笑，“你居然觉得我会在意这种事情吗？”  
他捏住克劳德小巧的下巴左右晃了晃，欣赏够他眼里闪烁的怒火，才慢悠悠地又开口道：“看你表现了，我的人偶。”  
他松开手，退回到石壁边站好，抄着手好整以暇地看着克劳德。  
克劳德无意识地咬住下唇，原地挣扎了片刻，又看了眼平静睡着的年幼自己，终于下定了决心。  
他走到萨菲罗斯面前笔直地跪下，将脸凑上去，准备像往常一样用牙齿去拉开皮裤的拉链，却突然被扯着头发拉住了。  
“今天玩点别的。脱给我看。”  
克劳德垂下头，凌乱的额发挡住了他的表情，他站起身，缓缓地拉开胸前的拉链，将毛衣扯下来扔在地上，脚蹬掉靴子，手滑到皮带处扯开，直接将工装裤和短裤一起踩下来，全身赤裸的站在萨菲罗斯面前，目光依旧垂在地上，等待下一个命令。  
萨菲罗斯握住克劳德的后颈，把他按在石壁上，强迫他塌腰抬起屁股，双腿分开，露出后穴。  
“准备好你自己。”  
克劳德依旧被萨菲罗斯按在后颈的手制住，被羞恼蒸红的脸颊紧紧地贴在冰冷的石壁上，他闭上眼，眼前却依旧是躺在自己身后那个过去的、尚未经历任何疾苦的自己的睡脸。  
“要帮你一把吗？”  
他艰难摇摇头，微微舔湿自己的两根手指，然后探向自己的后穴。  
皮手套的触感在克劳德光裸的后背上来回逡巡，带起一片片战栗。克劳德艰难地喘息着，两根手指在后穴里抽插搅弄，带起一阵阵粘稠的水声。  
萨菲罗斯的目光在落在克劳德的后穴上，青年显然是有些心急，后穴里的手指抽插得急促而毫无章法，鲜红的软肉被粗暴地翻弄出来，泛着淋漓的水光，啧啧的水声伴着克劳德有规律的呻吟回荡在山洞里。  
萨菲罗斯听了一阵，随手拨弄一下青年并不十分精神的小茎，轻笑着开口道，“学会投机取巧了，真是个坏孩子。”  
他松开钳住克劳德后颈的手，狠抽了一记青年白嫩的臀尖，克劳德猝不及防，痛呼出声，后穴痉挛着夹紧了自己的手指。  
萨菲罗斯一把扯开克劳德的手，穴口的嫩肉随着粗暴的动作翻了出来，又被三根包裹着皮手套的手指塞回去，已经被青年自己玩得软烂的湿热内壁热情地缠上来，萨菲罗斯不为所动，直直地探向熟稔于心的敏感处，三根手指重重地刮过那个小小的凸起，又用手指抵住用力勾弄，克劳德爆发出一声破碎的哭叫，他的眼前炸开一片炫目的白光，前端吐出一股白浊，溅在石壁上，青年脱力地将前额抵住冰冷的石壁，两手无力地在石壁上抓挠，两腿颤得快要站不住。  
萨菲罗斯把他翻身抱起，克劳德的双腿反射性地夹住了萨菲罗斯的腰，他自觉地将一只手探下去扶住萨菲罗斯的灼热巨物，硕大的头部抵在湿软的穴口磨蹭。  
“在主人面前讨巧是不会有好下场的。想清楚，克劳德。”  
萨菲罗斯的语气温柔得和他刚才哄骗小克劳德时没什么两样，但克劳德就是从中嗅到了危险的气息，还没等他给出什么反应，萨菲罗斯就松开了托住他臀瓣的手，重力和他挺腰的动作将烙铁般的硬物直接送入穴道深处。不给缩在自己怀里颤抖的克劳德任何适应的时间，萨菲罗斯直接大开大合地抽插起来。  
仓促扩张的后穴并不能很好得容纳萨菲罗斯非人的巨物，脆弱的穴口被撑到白得近乎透明，但被调教得熟透的身子早已深谙如何从痛苦中汲取愉悦。压抑的轻吟从嘴角不受控制的溢出，克劳德把脸埋进萨菲罗斯的肩窝里，双手牢牢地抱着前将军线条流畅的脖颈。  
后穴里冲撞猛烈而深入，维持着和平日相仿的频率八浅一深。克劳德强迫自己放松身体，全盘接受萨菲罗斯给予的痛苦与愉悦，过电般的酥麻顺着脊椎辐射而上，小腹酸软的感觉迅速堆积。  
但很快，克劳德就发现了不对劲的地方。萨菲罗斯非人的尺寸使得他即使不瞄准克劳德的敏感点，他的巨物也总能时不时地擦过那些要命的地方。今天的萨菲罗斯却刻意地避开敏感点，他插得格外深，每次只退出一点又重重地顶回去，被彻底填满的快感将青年悬在高潮的边缘。  
“你以为我看不出你给自己扩张的时候一直在避开自己的敏感点吗？是不愿在过去的自己面前太过放荡吗？还是不想承认自己可以从自慰中获得如此的愉悦？”  
快被这种不上不下的感觉逼疯的克劳德胡乱摇着头，他根本听不清萨菲罗斯在说什么，只是下意识地否认，他徒劳地撸动着硬得流水的前端，过激的快感满得快要溢出，然而被调教的习惯靠后穴高潮的身体始终无法攀上顶峰。  
克劳德一手握着自己憋得通红却得不到释放的小茎，一手揽住萨菲罗斯宽阔的肩背不住抓挠，泪水混着来不及吞咽的口水一起顺着萨菲罗斯的胸膛流淌下来。  
“不听话的坏孩子。坏孩子要怎么样，我的克劳德？”  
“……”  
“坏孩子要怎么样？”萨菲罗斯狠掐了一把青年柔嫩的腿根，“回答问题，克劳德。”  
“呜……坏…孩子……哈…坏孩子…要被主人…惩罚……”  
萨菲罗斯满意地拔出自己的硬挺，把克劳德翻过去捞起他的窄腰，就着刚才操干出的爱液重新一插到底。  
萨菲罗斯一手托着他的胯部，一手握着他的两个手腕向后拉扯，强硬地将他的上半身反折成漂亮的弓形。青年胸口柔嫩的两点和冰冷粗粝的石壁摩擦着，漂亮的蓝眼睛里盛满了生理性的泪水，合不拢的嘴边溢出带着哭喘的呻吟。  
他和萨菲罗斯的身高差得太多了，脚尖只能勉强踩在萨菲罗斯的靴子上，根本借不了力，仅靠深埋在体内的阴茎和揽在腰腹的手臂支撑身体，克劳德脑子里昏昏沉沉，过量的快感让他几乎没有了思考的能力，他下意识地摆动腰肢，向后迎合身后的顶撞，想让埋在穴里的硬物好好蹭蹭麻痒的那点。  
就差一点……就差一点他就可以……  
萨菲罗斯松开克劳德的双腕，改握上青年柔韧的腰肢，铁钳似的手掌牢牢掌控住青年的下半身让他丝毫动弹不得。青年重获自由的双手徒劳无功地抵在冰凉的石壁上，彻底离开地面的脚尖紧绷着勾起又放开。被硬生生打断的高潮使得青年快要陷入崩溃，快感过度累积却得不到抒发，后穴不停歇的残酷抽插使得欢愉都变了味道。  
“想要高潮吗，我的人偶？”萨菲罗斯俯下身，犬齿叼住克劳德的一只红透的耳朵细细研磨，染着浓重情欲而愈发低沉的声音混着热气吹进青年敏感的耳道，烫得青年止不住得颤抖。  
克劳德急促地喘息着，不住点头，喉咙里滚出乞求的哀叫，“求您……求您……”  
“求我什么？”  
“求您给我……主人……想要您填满我……求您了，求您……让我高潮……”  
“好孩子。”  
比刚才还要残忍粗暴的抽插开始了，萨菲罗斯几乎连根抽出，鲜红的软肉也跟着翻了出来，接着又重重地插回去，深到克劳德觉得自己的小腹都要被顶破了。坚硬的龟头着实地碾过每个敏感点，灭顶的快感瞬间淹没了青年，将他送上迟来的高潮。他大张着嘴却完全发不出声音，身前的小茎淅淅沥沥地吐着被阻隔太久的精液，后穴不受控制地剧烈痉挛着，缴得身后不得不停下动作的男人发出舒服的喟叹。  
不待克劳德从激烈的高潮中平复，抽插又变得激烈起来。  
克劳德胸口的两点磨得红肿硬挺，和粗粝墙面一接触就是钻心的刺痛，他酸软的手臂试图将自己和墙壁撑开一段距离，但身后的猛烈的撞击使他的努力毫无意义。  
“痛……萨菲……好痛……停，停一下……”克劳德断断续续地哀求着，出乎他意料的是，萨菲罗斯竟真的慢了下来。  
“哪里痛？”  
“……胸口。”  
萨菲罗斯拧了一把已经磨破皮的乳粒，换来克劳德一声破碎的哀叫，“萨菲……换个姿势好不好？”  
“可以。”萨菲罗斯答应得干脆利落，还没等克劳德反应过来，他就抱着青年转了一个方向，自己靠墙站着，克劳德的脸直直地冲向蜷睡在狼皮上的幼年自己。  
“萨菲……萨菲罗斯，求你，别这个姿势，求你……我不能……”克劳德的手臂徒劳地向后抓住萨菲罗斯，他颤抖的手指丝毫不能撼动前将军钳住他的手臂。  
“要求太多可不乖。”  
残暴的抽插又开始了，克劳德高高地扬起头，紧紧闭着双眼，不敢看近在咫尺的少年。眼前的黑暗和仿佛被人围观的羞耻感使得克劳德的身体愈发敏感，被干了太久的身体早就到了极限，小腹里堆积的酸软让他快要控制不住自己。  
好想射……  
仿佛看到了他脑子里的想法，萨菲罗斯一个猛冲，狠狠地撞在脆弱的前列腺上。克劳德眼前炸开一片绚烂的白光，淡得几乎无味的尿液淅淅沥沥地顺着小孔流了下来。  
“居然当着年幼的自己失禁了，克劳德，你就这么舒服吗？”  
失神的青年仿佛没有听到萨菲罗斯的话一般，被操干得脱力的双腿软得根本站不住，离开了萨菲罗斯的支撑就直接跪坐在地上，剧烈地喘息着。萨菲罗斯也随着他坐下，将他揽在怀里。  
“刚才你说，你的房间里贴满了我的海报？”萨菲罗斯的手摩挲着克劳德的后颈，“这么崇拜我吗，我的人偶？”  
“那时候……有谁不崇拜你。”克劳德脱力得倚靠在萨菲罗斯怀里，自暴自弃地说道。  
“我问的是你，我的克劳德，每天在我的视线环绕下睡觉，很安心吧？”  
刚才听幼年的自己向萨菲罗斯诉说自己的崇拜时，克劳德并没有觉得有什么不好意思，这确实是他自己曾经做过的，而且都三十几年过去了。但现在由萨菲罗斯的嘴说出来，克劳德无法再摆出一副波澜不惊的架势，他仿佛回到了日夜不停把萨菲罗斯挂在嘴边的时候，被狂热迷恋的偶像窥破自己肮脏的小心思而生出的羞耻感，让克劳德的耳朵染上可疑的红晕。  
“我当时才十几岁，懂什么。”克劳德嘴硬道。  
“那十几岁的你，有没有看着我的海报自慰过？”萨菲罗斯挑起克劳德的下巴，逼他转过头来，魔魅的竖瞳直直望进青年蔚蓝的眼睛。被捕猎者注视的压力使得克劳德不自觉得想要偏头回避，却又被扯着头发不准动。  
“看着我，”萨菲罗斯命令道，“说。”  
一抹绿色闪过克劳德的双眼，他的大脑不受控制地回想起他第一次做的春梦，那时候的他还不知道男人间的性交是如何进行的，说是春梦，也不过是萨菲罗斯搂着他亲亲蹭蹭。  
他梦里的英雄温柔地环抱着自己，将自己揽在膝头，低头喁喁耳语。  
萨菲罗斯通过J细胞看到了克劳德的回忆，他从身后搂住克劳德的窄腰，火热的硬挺蹭在青年已经被干熟了、红肿敏感的穴口处，溢出的过量精液使得股间湿滑一片，硕大的龟头刮蹭过会阴，又浅浅顶进后穴，引得穴口吮吸挽留，他把嘴凑到青年的耳边，低沉沙哑的声音一瞬间熏红了青年的耳朵，“是这么蹭的吗？”  
克劳德胡乱摇着头，他已经高潮了三次，酸软的身体碰到哪里都是酥麻一片，回忆中高大温柔的英雄逐渐与身后阴晴不定的星球灾厄合为一体，红肿的后穴又努力吞下灼热的巨物。  
萨菲罗斯靠坐着，掐着克劳德的窄腰狠狠地将他钉在自己火热的硬物上，肉体相撞的啪啪声和淫糜的水声不绝于耳，在山洞里形成延绵的回声。  
“不……不行了，萨菲……萨菲……”  
“嘘，克劳德，你叫得这么大声，是想把那孩子吵起来，让他好好看看未来的自己是怎么在自己的偶像身下辗转承欢的吗？”  
克劳德摇头啜泣，他死死地掩住嘴巴，却捂不住自己越发高亢的呻吟哭叫。  
“说不定他已经醒了，只是不想看到你这么放荡的样子，才好心地装睡。”  
言语的刺激和过量的快感彻底冲散了克劳德仅剩的理智，在彻底昏过去前，魔魅的绿色占满了他的眼睛，猫一般的竖瞳消失在合拢的眼皮后面。

以下内容含未成年未插入性行为！不能接受请务必跳过或关闭本文！  
不行了……好难受……  
克劳德的手不受控制地向自己的下身探去，握住硬得流水的前端，一边毫无章法地撸动，一边死死咬住下唇不敢发出任何声音。  
“自己玩得开心吗？”低沉的声音从背后响起，吓得克劳德一把攥住了自己的小茎，痛得嘶了一声。  
萨菲罗斯掀开斗篷，握住克劳德的肩膀把他翻成平躺，拨开他挡住下身的手，露出尚显得秀气的小茎，笔直地冲着洞顶。  
克劳德发出一声破碎的悲鸣，用手臂挡住自己的眼睛。偷听将军和别人上床已经够丢脸了，还被将军发现自己偷偷自慰，自己以后去米德加参军，要怎么面对将军，将军会不会对自己感到恶心？  
他越想越难过，用手死死捂住自己的眼睛，不敢面对他假想中将军嫌恶的神情，豆大的泪珠从指缝间涌出来。  
一只微凉的大手握上克劳德翘在空气中的小茎，拇指轻轻揉过泛红流泪的头部，陌生的快感冲刷过克劳德的大脑，他挺起纤细的腰，不受控地把自己的下身往萨菲罗斯的手中送去。未经人事的少年高潮总是来得快而凶猛，克劳德没支持多久就射在萨菲罗斯的手心里，他倒回狼皮上，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。高潮退去伴着理智回笼，克劳德才意识到他刚才对将军做了什么，他慌乱地撑起身子，却看到将军似笑非笑地望着他，向他伸出溅满他自己浊液的手掌。  
“帮我处理一下如何？”将军魅惑的声线在克劳德头顶响起，少年被蛊惑了一般伸出鲜红的舌尖，小猫似的舔舐着将军的手掌，将自己的东西全数清理干净。  
“好孩子。”萨菲罗斯赞赏道，他拉过克劳德的一只手，按在自己下身的硬挺上，少年被烫人的热度吓得一缩，却没敢挣脱将军的手。  
太大了……克劳德紧张地吞咽着口水，他刚才偷偷看了一眼那个金发的青年是如何将这雄伟的巨物吞吃下去，也听到了这物给予他的快感与痛苦。纵然青年与将军的体型差距也十分巨大，但换成自己的话，会被撕裂的吧……  
似乎看出了克劳德心里的想法，萨菲罗斯露出一个几乎温和的微笑，“不用担心，好孩子，你只要听我的就好。”  
克劳德用力点点头，他怎么可能不相信他的偶像。  
萨菲罗斯沉甸甸的巨物蹭过少年娇嫩的大腿根抵在会阴处，肉棒上沾着的精液与青年后穴的爱液将少年的下身沾得一片滑腻。  
“夹紧腿。”萨菲罗斯命令道。  
克劳德听话地并拢双腿，幼嫩的腿根细细颤抖着。深红的性器在腿间快速进出，时不时顶上会阴和阴囊。  
克劳德小声地喘息着，与手淫不同的奇异快感顺着他的小腹向上爬升。  
是将军在使用他，将军在…和他做爱……  
光是想一想这句话，少年的脸就要烧起来。他刚射过的小茎又颤巍巍地立了起来，在他被折叠的大腿和小腹之间晃动。  
股间一片火热，快感伴随着细微的刺痛使得克劳德的大脑一片昏沉，他悄悄地抬头，看到在自己腿间进出的狰狞龟头，和自己被磨得艳红的腿根，他的手不受控制地握上自己的小茎，随着将军抽插的频率撸动着。  
第二次高潮来得更加绵密悠长，克劳德空白一片的大脑使得他没有注意到身上的将军掏出了一块魔石。  
萨菲罗斯对少年用了一个睡眠魔法，然后松开他的腿，对着他的脸撸动了几把，将大量粘稠的精液全数射在少年还泛着高潮后的潮红的睡脸上。

克劳德醒来的时候，发现自己全身赤裸地趴在萨菲罗斯的身上，巨大的黑色单翼包裹着两人的身体，半软的性器还埋在自己的后穴里，将昨夜的爱液堵在穴里。  
克劳德手撑着萨菲罗斯的腹肌，两条酸软的腿颤抖着使力想要站起来，埋在后穴的硕大头部划过敏感点，激起一阵强烈的快感，克劳德扬起头屏住呼吸，维持那个姿势缓了一下才继续使力让后穴的肉棒滑出来。头部终于要脱离穴口的时候，克劳德暗暗松了一口气，还没等他站起来，一只手突然箍上他的腰，强硬地把他按回，重新变得硬挺的肉棒重重碾过敏感点插到深处，克劳德双眼失神，双腿抽搐了两下，小腹前半软的茎体颤巍巍地吐出几缕近乎透明的液体。  
又被萨菲罗斯按着操干了大半个小时，结束时克劳德腿颤抖得几乎站不起来，过量的精液从尚合不拢口的后穴流下来，滴了满地。青年站在原地缓了片刻，扯过萨菲罗斯的衣摆简单地擦拭了一下下身的狼藉，草草地套上衣物，准备把小克劳德叫起来，趁着天还没亮把他送回家。  
“萨菲罗斯！你干了什么！”  
盖在狼皮下的幼年自己很明显处于睡眠魔石的影响之下，安静的睡脸上沾着星星点点的白浊，克劳德小心地掀开狼皮和斗篷，少年人赤裸的下腹上满是浓稠的精液，大腿根部细嫩的肌肤被磨得通红，显得十分可怜。  
“他醒来不会记得的。”萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地扣好皮衣的搭扣，十分无所谓地说道。  
“这是记不记得的问题吗？！”  
“那是什么问题？”银发的灾厄踱过来，饶有兴致地看着克劳德给少年擦拭干净，又掏出魔石治疗红肿破皮的腿间，“是有的人偶没有伺候好他的主人，他的主人只能找别人发泄的问题吗？”  
克劳德按捺住想把银发人送回生命之流的冲动，毕竟他们的目的还没有达到。他抱起还没清醒的小克劳德用斗篷裹好，又把装着战利品的背囊背好，克劳德一脸木然的走出洞外。银发的灾厄跟了出来，他伸手揽住克劳德的腰，展开巨大的片翼，在黎明前的浓黑中飞向尼布尔海姆村子。  
-END-


End file.
